cry baby remake
by vampslayergirl
Summary: Angel and his gang meet Buffy who is a square angel likes her despite having her grandmother and Riley interfere while Buffy goes to her talent show and sings until angel comes and gets her from her home to hear him sing and she becomes a drape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The drapes and squares were at school in mixed lines for their shots, when one of the boys behind hatchet face grabbed her but then she turned around and showed the three boys her knife with her face.

They looked scared and backed off; until Milton walked through the line and pushed everyone aside to get to his girlfriend hatchet face he pushed the whiney squares out of the way that were behind her.

He grabbed his girlfriend gave her a kiss then moved in front of her. After a while of the line moving up and Milton getting his shot and acting like he's high.

Until after he was done with his shot and left his girlfriend was next and was moving around while getting the shot while another square sat next to her when after she was done and the square was done.

A few more people gone up and sat on the stool to take their shots Darla the slot was one of them besides her was riley smiling.

While he was getting his shot the slut Darla was quivering out of fear and didn't like getting her shot till she saw angel walker aka angelus being forced to come to the gym to get his shot while being held by a bunch of squares.

Once he was on the stool Buffy sat next to him they looked at each other turned away looked at each other again.

They continued to look at each other until she noticed a tear coming out of his eye. He smiled at her she smiled at him back then they looked away till the bell rang ending school.

Angel and his gang went outside and were walking when they were stopped by a crossing guard that was cordelia's mother she said "were having your favorite supper tonight cordy potato's o gotten" then angel his sister faith Milton hatchet face said mmm".

Which cordy said "mother", her mother said sorry cordelia now kids look left look right when they were looking left and right they were walking again when her mother said "good teenagers".

Angel and them were giving her a weird look they left after wards to his car angel was bending over getting something out of it after he did that he stood on the side of his car with his gang.

When while on the school grounds Buffy was walking down the steps with riley when riley went away to be with his friends.

Buffy said "I'm so tired of being good" while she was looking at angel and his gang when the slut looked at her she gave Buffy a weird look when Buffy started going over to where angel was with his gang she saw light the match put it in his mouth.

When she approached he spit it out she said "hi" with a smile on her face. Angel moved around her in a circle he said "well you're a pretty little square want to hang out with us drapes tonight".

When Buffy's grandmother and riley were there riley said "these hoodlums bothering you" Buffy said "no, grandmother summers riley this is cry baby angel walker".

Angel's sister faith said "greetings granio" her grandmother said "Buffy Vernon summers get in this car now", before she got in the car riley said "come on Buffy let's get in the car and away from these freaks".

When he said that cordy said "Mr. pureters wants a fat lip", angel said "Mrs. Summers I hear you having a talent show at your charmed school in your house and I can sing".

Her grandmother "sing why would I hear you sing have you ever heard of the English language". Faith said "don't go flip out mama", hatchet face says "yea shook up old lady's get cut".

Buffy said "I would love to hear you sing" when she said that he smiled at her, her grandmother got mad she said to them "I will say this once and once only stay away from my granddaughter you common juvenile delinquents".

After that Buffy said "well it was nice meeting you all" then her and her grandmother and riley were going to her house to have a talent show.

While they left angel said lets go they all got excited and piled into his car with the flames painted on it heading on the road for their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

They were driving and ended up behind a slow car heading home when in the car way from them while the slow car was behind was Buffy her Grandmother and Riley.

In the car Buffy's Grandmother said "of all the nerve a girl raised proper who now seen hanging out with drapes, your parents will turn over in their graves if they found out".

While behind Buffy Riley was sitting leaning over the seat to lean on part of Buffy's seat when he was saying "hey Buffy us squares got to stick together were squares Buffy don't you get that were different people then they are".

Buffy said "yea but drapes are people too maybe angel can sing something hip". Her Grandmother said "and where did you learn those vulgar jazz words".

Riley said "it's those juke box records she listens to" when he turns back to Buffy he said "honey his music isn't on the hip parade".

He touched her shoulders she got upset she said "how can I always think with you always touching me".

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders her Grandmother said to him "what have I told you Riley a young women does not like to be pawed".

When she said in the car where angel and his gang were Hatchet face and Milton were holding each other kissing and laughing listening to music and Angel singing in the car.

When Faith said "I think cry baby has a girlfriend", Milton says "cry baby and Buffy sitting in a tree k-I-ss-ing", cry baby said "shut up Milton".

Cordy said "hey Hatchet face do you think cry baby has blue eyes for the chick". Hatchet face looked at her she said Buffy's a square cordy angel doesn't dig squares".

Faith piped in she said no she's a scrape part square part drape I think she's pretty", Cordy was leaning over towards the driver seat said "cry baby wants some hooch" Angel looked at he said "I don't drink and drive".

He pushed her back into her seat in the back she sat down the music started again then they moved from behind the slow car to behind Buffy and them.

While Buffy's Grandmother told Buffy let me tell you about the walker boy's family evil is in his blood".

Angel bumped her Grandmothers back end of the car then moved beside the car looking at them he started to sing while his gang and his sister made noises like oohing at the song while he was singing.

Buffy looked at him she smiled he was smiling at her back when her Grandmother said "this isn't funny" he kept singing at Buffy she kept smiling while looking at him.

Riley got up half standing in the car he said "you're a dead man walker" Angel kept singing.

Buffy's grandmother looked and there was a car heading for Angel and his gang her Grandmother looked at them then at the car them again she said "uh" Riley said "car, car , car".

When Angel looked at them the song was ending he gave Buffy a kissing sign winked at her then drove around them to get in the front of their car and head home.

While Buffy her Grandmother and Riley were in the car Riley fainted they reached the house after Riley recovered where they were having the talent show. After they parked in the driveway and went inside Buffy's Grandmother went on stage while Riley went with his cronies and Buffy was dragged off by one of her friends.

When Buffy's grandmother went up stage to address the crowed at her house that was there for the talent show.

She said to the people "sorry everyone for getting here so late this afternoon and for my fragile nerves this afternoon we were attacked by juvenile delinquents".

Buffy's Grandmother spoke again "boys who have long hair and wear tight clothes who spit on the sidewalk, and girls wearing tight slacks and shirts and other tight clothes hysterectomy pants I call them".

After she said that she went to sit down while in the back Buffy was being pulled into the dressing room to be given a strapless dress to wear for her singing in the talent show.

While on stage Riley and his buddies were singing their song while moving along with it and the girls that were squares were saying oh and ah while listening to the music.

While at Angel's place in turkey point Angel and his gang arrived and got out of the car.

Angel was talking to other people when Milton's parents noticed him and his girlfriend his mother said "look at him with that devil woman".

Hatchet face noticed them she said "hi Mrs. Hackett" then his father said "our only child and he carries illegal weapons drives fast cars and obviously wears clothes designed by homosexuals Jesus is still in his heart".

Milton looked at him when he noticed that him and his gang were leaving he said "geese mom and dad go home I'm a teenager I want to live".

Then him and his girlfriend followed the rest of their friends in the place as they were walking angel touched his hair and the other guy touched his hair then they shook hands and shrugged off what was on their hands.

When they reached one of the places inside when they were stopped by Darla she approached them and stood in front of them and faced angel when Milton said "I guess somebody lost their laundry".

When Darla said to angel hey angel your scorched me man angel I need a date for tonight's juke box jamboree angel told well I'm going solo sugar Darla bugged him again she said "but angel want to see these gum boats in action I always give free bare seconds on the first date".

Angel got irritated he said "use your mentality and cool down" she got upset at him when cordy said "yea Darla your bosoms are nothing". Hatchet face was walking with her boyfriend and past Darla when she said "yea you better watch it bozo you might catch a cold".

When faith appeared after talking to some of her friends at the table she approached Darla she said "my brother wouldn't touch you tithes with a ten foot pole he likes his women bad Darla not cheap".

She then pinched her on the arm and went away from her while Darla was upset and had a pouty sad upset face.

When Angel his sister and his gang reached their grandma and uncles place they spotted their Uncle Belvedere taking a bath in a tub outside Angel yelled "Uncle Belvedere".

His Uncle said "why hey you caught me in my birthday suit but naked". Angel approached him along with his sister and his gang Faith called out to her grandmother "grandma were home".

Inside the home Romana was having a deal about one of weapons Dupree wanted he spotted a shot gun he told her "how much".

She said "for you Dupree fifteen bucks take it or leave it". Dupree said "come on romana ten this thing is hotter than a pistol".

Romana got mad told him now would you weather do business or shop at sears after she threw a dart at the dart board with Buffy's grandma's picture on it.

She said to him "now give me the money and keep your trap shut". Dupree said "you are a hard women" he gave her the fifteen bucks she took it said to him "I see you in hell Dupree now go on get out of here" while she was smiling he left the office that was a part of the house.

He went outside with the kids that were following him he was playing fake guns with them because there was no bullets in the gun he got plus faith's children had toy guns.

They were fake shooting each other when the tow kids spotted their mom Faith she knelt down to them she told the both of them "have you been behaving for your great grandma you know she has customers".

Uncle belvedere said "hell no they haven't been with their grandma they helped me steal a car". Snare drum told his mom "it was a fifty one o pretty cool".

Faith said "that's my little snare drum", her daughter Suzy q. said "and mom I swiped hub caps like a big girl faith said way to go Suzy q.".

Snare drum asked Hatchet face "please Hatchet face can you do the scary face for us". She did and chased after them playing a game when she picked up snare drum and Suzy q. was beside her.

Their Grandma came out with a shotgun and shot at a gofer she said "dam golfers always ruining my yard".

She looked at her grandson granddaughter and his friends she said "what are you waiting for turkey point is open for business let's celebrate come inside the house".

All of them went inside including their uncle who was finished with his bath in the tub and was dressed. They were inside when Angel and Faith's uncle said "come on come on everyone come inside and gather around".

They were gathered around and in different places he told them "today's a special day for me and your grandmother we been together for ten whole years".

Everybody yelled out wooh and clapped and waited for Angel and Faiths Grandmother to speak she said "oh I'm just so proud of all my drape children".

She looked at Cordy she said "Cordy you sure look pretty all in those tight clothes and painted like trash". After she said that she was smiling while having Belvedere behind her Cordy said "I wish you and Belvedere were my parents".

Romana and Belvedere smiled and were happy at what she said she went to Milton she said "now Milton your everything a young man should be your young stupid and mean".

When she said Milton looked up from reading a magazine while listening to romana he said were going to play some cool music for you tonight Romana".

She smiled as well as Belvedere and she then looked next to him to Hatchet face she said "Hatchet face oh hunny now you put the t in tuff that's the way a women's got to be these days".

Hatchet face approached, Romana put her hand on hatchet faces shoulder Hatchet face said "I will kick a squares ass for you in a minute Mrs. Rickets".

After she said that she smiled the Romana and Belvedere turned away from her and stood in the middle of the room she said "this is the best day my grandson could ever have".

When her granddaughter Faith approached them she said "grandma I'm so happy all knocked up I wish I was having triplets".

Romana looked at her granddaughter she said "well we have a surprise for your youngen in your oven you show her bell".

Their uncle said sure will he pulled down a cord with a skull on it and down went a crib on the table with confederate flag designs on it.

Angel went behind his sister and looked well as the others who gathered around he said "hey faith ain't that cute".

When he walked away he was pulled by his uncle and his grandma they were holding him when his grandma said "you're the future of this family boy you're the future to this godforsaken family cry baby".

His uncle "well I taught you how to dress didn't I cry baby". Angel said "you sure did uncle Belvedere" while smiling at them. His grandma said "we have a present for you cry baby".

Angel was smiling his grandma said you can show him bell his uncle said "sure thing".

He went to the wall and turned the handle downwards the walls moved and stopped and it showed a motorcycle his grandmother said "this took a lot of hub caps cry baby".

When Angel looked at the motorcycle he was shocked at it then went to the motorcycle and got on when his sister came over carrying Snare drum and Suzy q. was next to her as well his friends were behind his and his sister's grandmother and uncle.

His sister and his friends and nephew and niece were smiling and his sister said wow as well as the others and were shocked at the bike he got and were happy for him.

He told his grandma and his uncle grandmother uncle Belvedere you made me the happiest juvenile delinquent in Baltimore". They smiled at him he yelled out once he started his bike "I met a girl".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

While at Buffy's house she was singing one of her songs for the talent show teenage prayer when she sang another two verses when the town alarm rang and they had to take cover.

She was grabbed by Riley who dragged her underneath the part of the piano she was waiting for this thing to end when Riley said "I never heard you sing like that before Buffy you sound beautiful".

She looked at him she said "I just was used to practicing using my making my voice sing". When she that Riley kissed her she pushed away she said "Riley".

She was nervous and didn't have the same feelings as she has for angel when the alarm stopped and Buffy got out from being underneath the part of the piano she saw her grandma coming out from under one of the tables.

While on the way on the road was angel on his bike heading forward to see Buffy at her house to have her ride with him all the way to his home when he gets to her house that way when they get to his house she can hear him sing onstage at his place.

He pulled in the driveway after being on the road to her house and stood there staring at the windows waiting to see if she will appear.

When inside riley his cronies and a lot of people including Buffy and her grandmother heard the rumble of an engine Riley called for his friends and joined the rest of the people who were looking out the window at the newcomer outside.

Riley noticed people staring at him including Buffy's grandmother who was wondering why he was here.

When inside Buffy was following a bunch of the girls looking out the window she parted between the she got in front of the girls and the window and looked out and saw angel.

He noticed her and smiled she smiled at him back then she noticed a tear was coming out of his eye she looked at him he looked at her then she closed the curtain that's when she heard the front door of her house opening.

She went to follow the people that went outside which was her grandmother talking to someone she looked but was hard to get around that's when she heard angels voice talking to her grandmother.

He said "sorry to bother you Mrs. Vernon summers but is Buffy home because I'm going to sing tonight and I thought she might like to hear me sing".

When she went outside the door stood behind her grandmother when her grandmother was carrying a glass she didn't know what was in it.

That's when she noticed Riley grabbing the glass and throwing what was in it onto angel's face he screamed then riley said "this is what we think of your kind of music".

After he said that he punched angel in the stomach Buffy got mad she yelled at riley she said "how dare you hit him I have the right to hear cry baby sing". Riley stood up he turned to her he said "sorry honey but the punk got what he deserved".

That's when he was forced to turn around and he got punched in the eyes and pushed down after being punched in the face his friends caught him while Buffy went down the rest of the steps until she was next to her grandmother he held out his hand he said "come on".

She grabbed his hand after looking at him in the eyes found out he was fine and got on the bike with him but before they took off Buffy's grandmother came over to his bike.

She looked at Buffy and him he said "don't worry about my face it don't hurt much I promise I will bring Buffy back Mrs. Summers".

She went to where Buffy was which she was behind him and her dress on his bike besides holding him on the bike Buffy said "please grandmother it's not a school day and I have been a good girl and I want to have fun that's all I ask I swear please grandmother".

Her grandmother smiled at her she said "but what if you get your dress dirty" Buffy said "thank you grandmother" then her and angel left on his bike and on the road to his place.

While at turkey point his sister and her friends were having fun especially his sister and the guy she likes Connor who is dancing with her while Cordy was dancing and whispering in some guys ear and Hatchet face was dancing with her boyfriend Milton.

While on the road almost close to where he lives angel and Buffy were riding on his bike when he heard the thunderstorm he panicked and started to drive faster on his bike to get home.

By the time they reached his home his sister heard the engine of the bike turn off she snapped her fingers to her friend's Hatchet face and Cordy to come with her.

They went walking to where they heard the sound and Faith saw her brother and Buffy getting off his bike.

While when Buffy and Angel got off his bike angel said "I didn't get any axel grease on you did I".

Buffy said "no you didn't get axel grease on me", Angel said "have you ever been to turkey point".

Buffy said "no because my grandmother kept calling it the redneck Rivera so I haven't been here".

Angel said "well this is where I live it's pretty great right", Buffy said "yes but I feel like I'm going to fit in here with your friends and stuff".

Angel said "your cool Buffy you just look square underneath it all I think your real hip".

When they were approached a few feet away Hatchet face said "what have we here" Cordy said "first square to ever set foot in turkey point" Faith said "hey fine mama welcome to the jukebox jamboree".

After they said that Faith slapped Cordy hand that was being held out and in the air while Hatchet face slap both her hands and stopped after wards.

Angel said "Buffy these are the cry baby girls that's Cordy", she said to Buffy "dig it babe you need a new look", he points to Hatchet face said "that's hatchet face she don't mean no harm".

Hatchet face looked at her she said "don't you have tits stick um out for god's sake".

Angel said "there's my sister Faith she's pregnant but she can fight like a man". Faith put her fists up at Buffy then she put them down she said to her friends "hey girls let's give Buffy a bad girl makeover you game".

Buffy looked at her she said "sure" she went over to them she said "do I got what it takes" she bent half way down they looked at chest form the dress they yelled out "whoa".

Angel looked at her he said "you got it Buffy you got it raw". She followed Angel's sister and them to get her a new makeover while Angel went to get ready to sing later in the night when he is with his band.

After she got the makeover she met up with Angel who was already dressed in dress clothes for the show tonight.

They waited back stage while Angel and Faith's grandmother Romana was onstage yelling out names Milton, Cordy, faith, Hatchet face, once he saw his friends and his sister go on stage.

He waited again for his name while holding Buffy's hand. He heard out loud 'now here's the man you've been waiting for the big boo hoo the badest baby of them all the terrible tear drop the man you came here for oh here he is my grandson cry baby".

He heard her call his name he grabbed Buffy's hand and went on stage with her while in the audience Darla had a shocked face on when he came on stage with Buffy.

He motioned Buffy to go off stage that way he can sing his song and have her come back on stage with him to finish the song.

She nodded and went off the stage to follow his grandmother and join his and his sister's grandmother and uncle in the audience.

He started to play the guitar and him and his band were playing their instruments and singing when Darla took off her granny panties form underneath her dress and threw them on stage when Angel saw that he kicked them away.

While in the audience Buffy thought someone was after and wanted angel she looked right to see Darla smirking shrugging her shoulders when she looked at Buffy but Buffy gave her a glare back and then she turned back to Angel singing after Darla looked away.

When he singing in the middle of his song he motioned Buffy to come up on stage with him and sing after Angel and Faiths grandmother and uncle looked at Buffy she said "go up there honey go ahead".

Buffy went up on stage they sing the song together while she moved and danced then they finished the rest of the song while Darla left in tears from the audience and having a fit about it.

After the song and the applause Angel and Buffy left and got off the stage to go in the field with the rest of the boys and girls and laid down a blanket that was put there.

While talking and angel kissing Buffy while he was about to put his hand underneath her shirt Buffy said "angel I can't for my parents sake" then she said "I've never French kissed before".

When angel was trying to kiss her he said it's easy Buffy just we open our mouths and put our tongues together while we kiss when he touched her shirt again he said "is on the outside of your shirt ok for me to touch while I kiss you" he was kissing her she said "yes it's ok as long as its outside of my shirt".

When he was kissing her she said cry baby I'm an orphan my parents died when they took separate planes just in case one died the other survived but they both died when they crashed into the ocean and I never saw my parents again".

When she said that she pushed him away a little he said "no wonder were together Buffy I'm an orphan to Buffy and orphans have special needs" then he started kissing her again until lightening struck a tree and he parted form her and got angry.

He stood up from laying down on the blanket with her he said god dam it Buffy said "the heat of lightening its sexy", Angel looked at her he said "lightening ain't sexy electricity makes me insane".

Buffy said "but why cry baby why", angel said "here's why" he opened his shirt and it showed an electric chair tattoo on his chest he said "electricity killed my parents" Buffy said "they died in the electric chair".

He said "that's right Buffy my father was the alphabet bomber he may be crazy but he was my pop the only one I've ever had".

Buffy said "oh god I heard about the alphabet bomber bombs exploding in the airport, barber shop".

He said "that's right all in alphabet order, car wash" drug store, I used to lay in my cradle when I was little and hear him scream in his sleep a b c d e f g boom boom".

Buffy said "but your mom" Angel said "my mother tried to stop him but she couldn't even spell for Christ's sake but they fried her too".

He said "but I'll pay them all back Buffy and that's why Buffy I got to everything that's rotten for my parents sake and I cry for what I have to do for one single salty tear is all their ever suck out of this cry baby Buffy".

She licked the side of his face where the tear was then they laid back down on the blanket while the squares on the mountain trashed the drapes and everyone's bike Riley and his cronies went after Angel's bike and set it on fire then pushed it down the hill where they were at.

Angel's sister faith looked at them and her brothers bike coming down the hill while being on fire she yelled "cry baby" angel heard his sister looked up at the hill and saw his bike being pushed down while on fire heading for the place where the people were dancing at.

He got mad when the bike and everyone went away when his bike that was on fire went straight towards the jukebox he stood up while still mad then the squares went down the hill and started instigating a fight with the drapes.

When the squares came down the hill and started fighting with everyone Riley went after Angel's friend Milton and started punching him when Milton punched him back then Milton was grabbed by a few of Riley's cronies and being held by them while Riley was punching him.

When Snare drum and Suzy q. shot a dart out of a gun which got hit on his forehead then he left Milton to deal with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

While he went after Faith's kids picked them up while the kids were struggling when Romana Faith and Angels grandmother grabbed a silver lid and threw it like a Frisbee it landed on his forehead he let the kids go and fell to the ground and fainted.

The kids kicked him and banged his head on the ground when he fell and romana was glad and yelled out yea and felt proud about hitting the guy to protect her great grandkids.

While she was jumping up and down. While seeing the guy still knocked out and still laying on the ground.

Angel was still standing on the hill looking at how the squares trespassing and starting a fight with a lot of the drapes and his family he got really mad and went down the hill to join the fight.

Angel pushed the guy that was fighting Milton away and punched him and he fell on the ground.

While Milton finished the fight while Angel and Buffy walked away Angel pushed down a guy that was in front of him then the slut Darla she fell down in mud Buffy wanted to help her up until Darla lied and said "I'm going to have his baby".

He left Buffy and went to get his bike that he found that was all black picked it up while Buffy was being called and went to Riley he lied and said to her " Buffy come home they beat me and kicked all because I love you" which they really didn't.

Cordy and hatchet face were fighting against two guys when hatchet face stopped one then she saw that cordy punched a guy in the stomach with her chest then after he fell down they looked at themselves with their little compact mirrors.

Faith was getting chocked by a female cop when her boyfriend grabbed the cop from behind and punched the cop in the face then he grabbed faith after she was finally better and had her breathing controlled.

There were more squares and drapes fighting including Angel and Faiths uncle who was giving a square a shake on his head then shook him and grabbed his ears and started to shake him more then pushed him on the ground.

When Angel got his bike and picked it up he saw Buffy with Riley he got upset he grabbed his bike got on it started it and drove to where she was with Riley he said "get on" she got on his bike while hesitating a little while Riley said "no"

But they didn't get too far because they were surrounded by cops while Buffy was on his bike with him while the thunderstorm continued and angel had an unhappy face while it was starting to rain.

The drapes were being held in cuffs while being pushed in the big car where the other drapes were being pushed in and the African Americans were being held and driven away on a cart with wheels that was attached to a truck.

While the squares were being tended to that was unfair while the drapes were being hold off the squares were given special treatment that the drapes were treated unfairly and that the drapes didn't get treatment like the squares.

Which was unfairly Riley called out "not Buffy she's just a nice girl she doesn't need to go with them let Buffy go".

When he said that Angel said "Buffy I'm sorry to get you locked up but you were the coolest date I ever had" she said "but cry baby who was that girl I thought you didn't have a lady friend" .

Angel said "Darla means nothing to me Buffy I swear on my daddy's grave I'm burning inside to touch you baby".

Then finally they were pushed in the followed by what's left of the drapes that got pushed in there after them and the cars took them off to jail to be held for a trial.

Buffy's grandmother arrived and was about to walk inside when a couple of reporters were stood in front of her while trying to pass and one of them said "Mrs. Vernon summers can we take pictures" Buffy's grandmother said "please no pictures" but one of them took picture as she tried to go inside.

She was sitting in the audience with a bunch of parents when Buffy and them were let out from holding and just stood there while Buffy's grandmother saw her granddaughter and whispered "fix your hair" Buffy did then they were pushed and stood in front of the judge in a line.

When the judge said "what a sad day for the vision of today's youth the juvenile authorities have had it with drapes gangs, Milton Haggert, cordy wood, Mona molveroski, also known as Hatchet face you are blight's on this community are the parents here".

Milton's father said "yes we are your honor we have been praying all night for our son his mother said we have been so hard we got headaches".

Cordy's father said "hi cordy honey" her mother said "we heard your name on the radio".

Cordy looked at her parents she said would you just get me the fuck out of here then her mother said "what's fuck mean Hector" he looked at he said "aw Meg it's just a teen non sense word that cordy uses just to make herself all grown up".

Her mother looked at the judge she said "your honor can we take cordy the fuck home".

When she said the rest of the people in the seats either laughed or looked horrified while Romana Angel and Faiths grandmother had a smile while looking at them and was laughing.

They turned back to the judge while they felt all the weird stares that were half there while others were smiling and laughing. The judge said "oh order order in this court room".

Milton's father said you hear that your honor it's a sign when he said that everyone were looking at his dumb parents including Milton looking at his mom speaking gibberish.

He continued to say "you hear that your honor she's speaking in tongues gods in her color and he's in yours too".

His father said to his wife "let them out let the words of the savior be heard". His wife started speaking gibberish again then was being held and sat down again by her husband.

The judge banged his gavel on his desk he said order order in this court room no wonder your children are in trouble".

Then he looked at hatchet face he said "you Ms. Moveroski that's a shame about your face". Hatchet face said "there's nothing the matter with my face I've got character".

The judge said "I see that your parents have not taken the trouble to get you". Her father went into the court room walking beside her mother who was in an iron lung being pushed by a guard.

He said" are you happy now Mona you put your mother in an iron lung" she looked at her parents and had a guilty face on. When she saw her mo0m still smoking the judge saw he said "Mrs. Movleroski there is no smoking in this court room".

She continued to smoke until her husband took her cigarette form her mouth and started smoking she said "why not I pay taxes on cigarettes don't I and what do I get from those taxes happiness hell no I get tuberculosis".

Then she felt her tire go flat and air popping out of it she said now I got a flat tire after she said that she coughed and was choking while trying to control her breathing.

While her husband dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. The judge said "I'm going to release the delinquents to their parent's custody and if they were mine I'll give them a bare ass whipping".

Then he looked at Angel and Faiths uncle and grandmother he said Romana and Belvedere rickets I find you guilty of disturbing the peace and I fine the both of you one thousand dollars".

Romana looked at him she said "but that's all we have" their uncle Belvedere said"how we are supposed to live".

Faiths kids got a mean and disgusted face snare drum blew a spit ball out of a straw at the judge he said "damn you handcuff those brats", faith said "don't touch my children".

The judge turned to faith he said "and you faith walker I'm going to have your children taken to the chatterbox orphanage until they will be adopted by god christen parents who will at least give them Christian names".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Faith said "not my children their flesh and blood, their all I have". The judge motioned to Mrs. Tadlocke he said Mrs. Tadlocke she went straight form where she was stood and grabbed both the children's hands.

Faith said "get away from them" Faith and Angels uncle said "you get your hands off of them" faith and angels grandmother said "don't you touch them" her children were screaming "no" Faith still looked at them she said "I love you my children".

Then he looked at Angel he said "Angel walker better known as cry baby what a sad and silly name for a young man you were the ring leader in tonight's gang war".

Buffy turned her back from the judge to her grandmother she said "grandmother help him we were just singing together" angel was looking at her to then he looked at the judge and told him "judge let Buffy go and I'll take the fall for it".

He turned to her grandmother he said "I mean you no harm Mrs. Vernon summers I may be a drape but I love your granddaughter if that's a crime I stand convicted mam".

The judge looked at Buffy's grandmother he said I am going to release Buffy just this one time because you're a fine and beautiful women Mrs. Vernon summers but not you cry baby walker the only place you're going to sing is in jail Buffy cried out "no".

The judge said again "I find you guilty of tampered juvenile delinquency and I hear by sentenced you to the Maryland training school for boys until your twenty first birthday".

Angel yelled out "ha" to him, the judge said "court dismissed lock him up". Romana told him "you can't lock him up and his music".

The guards grabbed him he said to Buffy "I get out if that's that last thing I do sugar I get out I swear" Buffy yelled out and screamed "cry baby".

Then when he was put in the cops van he was taken to the jail and went inside Darla said to the reporters when she was hiding beside the building she said "boy do I have a story for you".

The reporters went up to angel one of them said how does it feel to be a juvenile delinquent angel says "it feels great man I never been so proud of it in my life".

The slut Darla went up to cry baby grabbed him he said "Darla you filthy hag I wouldn't let you shine my boots Buffy's my girl so get over It".

He turned halfway to the reporters as he was going inside he said b u ff y fellas then he was dragged inside when the reporters said "when did he propose".

The slut lied and said "just last week you see I'm pregnant with his child cry baby is an orphan and he wants a family that he himself never had".

The reporters went away after that and Darla went away after wards glad that she put the scandal up to break him and Buffy apart before she becomes a square.

When after he got dressed into jail clothes which consisted of a light blue shirt and dark blue paints he was led into the cell with other men by one of the juvenile authorities.

He was pushed onto the top bunk while the officer smacked him on the butt and angel gave him a mean stare back for the officer doing that.

Then the officer told him to change to the stripe black and white clothes he had with him when he was being out in the cell as he was doing that the officer said " now don't forget to say your prayers god bless the draft board".

The rest of the men in the cell room said "god bless the draft board" he said the second time "god bless your probation officer" .

The men said "god bless our probation officer" the third time the officer said "god bless the juvenile authorities "all the men except angel said "god bless the juvenile authorities " the officer went back up towards angel he said "were going to give you a hair cut pretty boy ever hear of a waffle". The fourth time the officer went around after he went away from angel he said god bless Dwight Eisenhower they said god bless Dwight Eisenhower he finished off that one after that he said "god bless Roy Cole ".

Angel thought "why would I god bless anything I still want to get out of here" they said "god bless Roy Cole" the fifth time he went towards the door he said "god bless Richard Nixon" all the men except angel said "god bless Richard Nixon" then after was out the door he said nighty night boys".

While angel felt sad because he was missing his girl Buffy. Somebody gave him a handmade guitar with a few strings he started singing while the others followed including Dupree.

When the song was finished he smiled after bringing his finger to his tear that was on his face to his mouth then all of them including angel went to sleep he was smiling in his sleep while thinking of Buffy.

While at her and her Grandmother's home Buffy was crying about angel being in jail which led to her tears being in a cup after she cried enough to where she calmed down.

She drank the water that was her tears in the glass then after a few breaths she put the glass down and went to sleep waiting for what tomorrow will bring. The next morning when she woke up she turned the radio on to get ready in her room for this morning.

While across town in the middle of the four gay guys including the gay and player leader of the four while prancing up and down in a cha cha line having people join them in the dance down the street when

They spotted the drapes that were coming out of an office in town they got mad broke part of the line real quick and decided to throw tomatoes at the people who didn't need to be thrown at.

But when they threw the tomatoes at them angel's family went away from the town to go back home to think of another plan to get the children back.

While in her room Buffy heard the radio on it talked about something last night when it popped up about drapes when she was getting ready that interested her.

The people on the radio said "call them crazy or call them square whatever you do don't call them drapes following the night of last year's disturbance cry baby found himself engaged to fellow known gang member Darla Bridgett mother to be of his child".

Then when on the radio she heard the slut's voice the slut said "cry baby is an orphan and he wants his baby to have a real family that family he himself never had".

She heard Angel's voice what she didn't know was the messed up his words and cut some of what they asked him off and just left him saying "oh it was great man never been so happy in my life".

While downstairs her grandmother picked up the newspaper that was next to her breakfast while drinking her orange juice and was shocked at what she saw on the cover it was a picture of Angel and Darla holding him with him having a weird face on. She said "oh my god".

While upstairs Buffy was upset at what she heard she turned off the radio and went straight to her closet feeling very upset about what was said and she was feeling like she was being used.

When she found a dress with a full skirt she put it on while her grandmother came up to her room opened the door and went straight to her granddaughter who looked distraught while putting makeup and on while after that putting her hair up in a pony tail.

While coming close to her home was riley and his cronies along with a bunch of people prancing around up and down while dancing down the street straight towards her and her grandmother's house.

While at the house Buffy noticed her grandmother in her room her grandmother said hurry Buffy hide the newspapers have blown this completely out of proportion".

Buffy looked at her grandmother she said "he lied to me grandmother he said that he loved me and now the whole world and everybody knows that I'm just a drape fool".

Her grandmother grabbed her and was holding her she said "heavy hangs the head that last night wore the crown".

Buffy heard the noise of a band pushed away from her grandmother her grandmother called "Buffy" as Buffy was heading for the window balcony.

The both of them went outside to see the band coming towards her house and entering her yard she noticed that riley was leading the band and other people along with his cronies.

Who after were finished dancing stopped looked at Buffy and her grandmother riley said "I'm riley and these are the wiffles and were proud to be squares" after that there was a loud applause.

Buffy got happy and was about to go downstairs to reach the front door and go outside when her grandmother grabbed her she said to her "Buffy Vernon summers you don't have decide today give your heart sometime to heal".

But Buffy didn't listen and pulled away from her grandmother and ran downstairs to get to the front door to go outside with her grandmother following her behind.

She ran outside after opening the front door going through the reporters with her grandmother following but stepping back to hear what was going to be said.

She reached riley and his cronies, riley grabbed her and pulled her with him, she faced the reporters while being beside riley.

She gave riley a kiss on the lips then looked straight at the reporters along with riley while smiling at the cameras.

Riley was looking at her in front of the reporters he said to her Buffy would you sing with me today" While in the jail angel was making plates with Buffy's name on each one .

When Dupree came up to him he said "hey man we got trouble cry baby real trouble your lady's on the radio" angel said "Buffy" he ran after Dupree to get where he was going after the guards were away and didn't see him.

While at Buffy's house riley was talking to the reporters while having his arm around Buffy's shoulder he said "there's a new place that's opening up its sort of wild kind of cool its called a theme park and it's the first one in the state of Maryland".

Buffy said to him I be proud to sing with you riley cry baby walker I hope your happy with Darla and I have one thing to say to you I think you're a liar and a cad and I spit on your tears".

While she saying that angel finally got to where Dupree was at he didn't hear all of it but he heard what she said about him then he heard riley say "I could sing better then cry baby walker y any day of the week".

Angel got mad then Dupree changed the radio station while he was getting madder from what was said on the radio.

He started screaming and growling and grunting while hearing fingers snapping then he started singing and dancing while in the area where he was while a bunch of other men including Dupree danced too.

Until he got sprayed by a hose full of water then got up again started singing then he rushed back and forth until he rushed forward after finishing the song guys were holding him while he was being held up he offered his hands which were together towards the officer and was handcuffed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

While at her house cordy was parking and coming down the stairs, while outside neighbors were pointing and laughing at the people inside the house especially the daughter inside.

While inside cordy was about to come downstairs with her bags when she spotted a foreigner in her house. She told her parents "who the hell is this".

Her mom heard what she said she went towards the foreign girl she said "this is Inga she's from Sweden she's an exchange student and she's going to stay with us for a while" while she was smiling at her daughter.

Her father came up to her took her by the arm he said "Inga this is our daughter cordy say hello" Inga said "yea" cordy said "I'm blowing this joint".

Her mother went towards her she bent down to the exchange student said to her a little louder she said "say hello to our daughter".

Inga said "yea" cordy thought my parents are so morons her father told her to sit down her mom and dad put on the foreign hats her dad said "why don't you two get to know each other" after he said that her mom said "let's all learn about a foreign culture".

Her father looked at her mother he said "don't we have a surprise for her do we meg" her mom looked at her she said "we sure do cordy honey with all this silly trouble you be having your going to Sweden this afternoon at three o clock".

Cordy said "you mean you swapped me for milk maid" her father said to her oh cordy Inga's mother and potter will treat you just like one of the family right Inga".

Inga said "yea" Cordy got up she said "you want to learn about boys Inga girls like boys with roaming hands and roaming fingers".

Inga looked at her she said "yea yea" her mother said "cordy want some ovelteen" her daughter said "no see you later daddieo's I'm leaving this joint".

She went outside with her suitcases while being laughed at by the neighbors she decided to take her dad and moms car and leave for the theme park without them noticing that she took it because the neighbors went away after they made fun of her.

While in the hole in jail Dupree was giving Angel a tattoo of a lonely teardrop underneath his eye, he said to Angel "hold on homeboy almost done now I know it hurts but being this cool there's always a pain".

Angel said "aw the pain ain't nothing Dupree I've been hurt all my life but real tears wash away ow, this one's for Buffy and I want it to last forever".

Dupree finished he said "oh there you go it's a beauty you will never have to cry again". A guard heard the noise he opened the door he said "I heard talking in here".

the guard flashed his flash light at angel he said "now what's that on your face blubber boy a bugger" angel said "are you blind it's an lonely teardrop".

The guard laughed he said "now ain't that cute that'll go real good with your new haircut" Angel told him "I ain't getting no haircut" the guard said "want a bet your next sniffle snot".

The guard kept laughing until he closed the door opened the lid that was on the top of the door once he was out laughed after that he closed the lid and left laughing down the hallway.

While inside with angel Dupree stood on a manhole that was opening halfway when the close was clear he told Angel "cry baby look it's your only chance man" he opened the manhole that was underneath his foot Angel got halfway in he said "they can't turn me square Dupree I want my girl I want my family and I want my gang thanks for the tattoo".

Then left after the manhole was closed and went down below, while on the outside of the prison thinking of a break in to save cry baby Hatchet face and her boyfriend Milton were in the field Hatchet face saw a cow she thought it looked beautiful.

Until the cow looked at her with a shocked face and ran away she got upset until her boyfriend said "come on gorgeous" they went to the other part of the field and found a helicopter which they thought would be great for the break in.

They went to the helicopter and got in to drive to the jail where angel was being held in, while down below in the sewers Angel had a flash light and was wavering it around down where he was at.

Until he saw an opening from above he went up to it almost climbing when his pants ripped then he lost them as he was finally up in a level higher of the tunnels then he was down below.

He looked down below once he was up and sat down to find that he ripped his pants his pants were down there while he was up where he was to find that he was only in his underwear and the striped black and white t-shirt he was wearing.

While up above the prison Milton and Hatchet face were in the helicopter thinking where to land when Milton started feeling sick Hatchet face said "are you alright Milton" she looked at Milton she said "move over Milton let me drive".

Milton still looked sick but moved so she can get in the driver's side of the helicopter with Milton looking sick she said "is that the prison" .

Milton nodded his head yes she grabbed the wheels of the helicopter controls she said "Geronimo" she landed right in the middle of the yard where the inmates were doing the exercising.

They got out of the helicopter she said to everyone "this is a jail break" she and Milton heard shooting n from the guards and high tailed it out of the area and inside the prison to look for Angel.

While inside the tunnels angle stopped at one of the windows to the tunnels with the bars he saw them he called out "Milton Hatchet".

But they didn't listen because they were far away angel continued went through the tunnels to try to find a way out. While he was in the tunnels they were in the top of the prison hatchet called out "cry baby cry baby".

The inmates noticed them one of them said "he's in the library" they turn then the other inmate said "no he's in the cafeteria" the other inmate said "no man he's in the hole".

They turn again when the fourth inmate said "no this way man he's in the movies" they turned right and went straight to the movies where they supposed he was at.

While in the movie part of the prison the inmates were watching the movie called the creature from the black lagoon with 3d glasses when Hatchet face burst from one of the parts of the movie and tore the screen open.

When they saw Hatchet face they screamed and scurried away while still having the glasses on their face she was followed by Milton they ran fast past them as the inmates kept looking at them and scurrying away from them.

While after they ran away the guards followed the trail that they led through the movie theater screen to follow them but were half way being stopped by the inmates that were watching the movie.

They ran until the opened the exit door and found to inmates who motioned them to go into the dumpster trash truck the both of them jumped in but didn't like it but at least they got away from the guards.

While in the tunnels Angel saw another part of the tunnel when he went towards it he slide down the slide and landed in a big part of grass or whatever it was that was on the ground covered in rats he freaked when one was near him picked it up and threw it away.

Until he spot a rat that was really tricking him but didn't know it and followed the rat all the way towards where the rat stopped.

He said "thanks friend" he opened the lid of the hole went up it to find he was in a trap and he looked around to find guards and barbers look at him and laugh. While the rest of the inmates were giving shakes of their heads of how stupid he was being about falling into a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

While at the chatterbox orphanage Faith Romana and Belvedere were dressed in square clothes they were escorted in by Mrs. Tadlocke to where all the children were being held to find them in boxed windows they felt bad for all the children. Mrs. Tadlocke told them "just come right this way".

They followed her while thinking this is going to be fun. Mrs. Tadlocke showed them the first girl in the window they felt bad for her she said" this is Sheila she's Caucasian but that's all I could recommend b ad table manners".

Romana said "we were thinking of two children" Faith said "about six or seven years old" Belvedere said "with some spunk".

Mrs. Tadlocke said "what about him little Joey he's mama's little helper he not only cleans he does windows irons".

Faith looked in the window next to the little boy she said "here these are the ones we want" Belvedere said "a double header" Romana said "aw there adorable will take them" her children were happy to see their family.

Mrs. Tadlocke looked at them she said uh uh now that's a thing with two heads absolutely not Siamese twins are a financial burden sowing all those old school clothes together you're not psychologically Equip if you know what I mean".

Faith looked at her she pulled out her gun form her purse she took her wig from on top of her hair she said "Mrs. Tadlocke these are my children and I'm taking them with me".

She took off the rest of her disguise as well as the others she said "that's right sister" Mrs. Tadlocke looked at them she said "you".

Once she said that they released all the children while they locked Mrs. Tadlocke in the window that one of the children was kept in before he or she was being released. Once she was locked in they went outside with all the children. While the children almost run over a couple who was coming up the stairs to get a child.

While Mrs. Tadlocke was screaming for help outside Faiths children were in the front seat while Faith and her family were in the backseat telling them to turn right while Belvedere said "no turn left were going to the enchanted forest hurry up snare drum".

At the enchanted forest theme park Buffy was on the top of the castle singing Mr. Sandman with Riley and his cronies.

While down below on the ground while looking up at the stage that was part of the castle Buffy's grandmother was nodded and moving to the music.

The judge was moving to the music looked at Buffy's grandmother and smiled she looked at him smiled back. When a reporter took a picture of her she said "oh".

After he left and was waiting for the flash to be out of her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder it was Angel and Faiths grandmother.

She smiled at her and Angel and Faiths grandmother gave her a small silver cross bones skull pin with a ruby jewel in the middle she loved it and said "thanks" she put it on the rose that was attached to her dress. When she asked" what".

Angel and Faith's grandmother said "shush" while Faith was holding both her kids hands while looking at the show.

While on the stage on the castle Buffy was singing part of the song when she was pushed behind Riley and his cronies.

They started to sing again she got mad went to the other one and lowered down the microphone that she can sing in it without reaching on her tip toes to sing into it.

When Buffy looked to the side when she lowered down the microphone she saw mascots dancing to the song until she saw the three of the mascots heads being taken off and what was underneath them was Milton Hatchet face and Cordy smiling and grinning at her.

She then looked to another part of the stage and saw Angel and Faith's uncle Belvedere in a bunny costume looking at her she turned away still singing the song when she looked another way she saw two African Americans who were in janitor clothes looking at her she had a shocked face but turned back to the crowed.

While inside the castle Faith and Angels uncle grabbed rope and something to hang on to when he was able to take Buffy.

While Buffy was singing in front of Riley and his cronies she spotted the slut now turned square giving riley a kiss in the air.

Buffy saw what she did she put her hands out to her in the air sideways one of her hands smacked Riley in the face.

While the other hand and arm just blocked the other three. While her grandmother nodded her head at what her grandmother did and was proud of what riley got what he deserved.

When the song ended she moved in front of one of Riley's cronies stood in front of him and blocked his view from millions of people while doing a pose.

When she was grabbed by angel and faith's uncle in the bunny suit and taken from on top of the stage on the castle to where she was on top of the car with Angel and Faith's uncle standing next to her .

While Milton stood on the side of the car Hatchet face stood on the other side while Cordy stood in front of Milton looking at her.

Her grandmother and Angel and Faith's Grandmother his sister and the kids were screaming "yea", Riley his cronies and everyone saw that the costumes were unmasked and they yelled out "drapes".

Milton yelled out to her he said Buffy Vernon summers the decision is yours you sing with the squares Angel and Faiths uncle said "or you sing with the drapes".

Buffy heard that she felt uncertain and confused when one of the girls said "cry baby needs you" Riley interfered he said "well get married and live in suburbia I love you Buffy".

Buffy said to him "I don't want to hurt you Riley" when the slut Darla grabbed a baby doll from a little girl she told Buffy "I already had my baby wave to Buffy" she moved the dolls arm to Buffy.

When Buffy's grandmother said "you may be a square Darla but your still a slut now get away before I have one of them punch you in the face".

Darla looked upset and a little hurt that Buffy's grandmother figured all along about who she was and started pouting. Buffy's grandmother turned to her granddaughter she said "Buffy pick the man that loves you the most".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Buffy was on top of the cart singing her song and dancing to get the judges attention to let her man go. She was hoping that the judge will hear that way he can let angel go, for him to be out of jail and not in there anymore and to be with her.

When she continued and moved more on top of angel's car to get the judges attention as well as the other million people that were drapes that were with her including her grandmother Angel and Faiths grandmother and Cordy and Faith plus Faiths kids too.

When the judge disappeared they she went inside followed by her grandmother Angel and Faiths grandmother Cordy Faith and her kids. To see if they can see her boyfriend and hope that he can be out of jail.

While at the part of the jail angel was dancing while singing until he was pushed into a seat by a guard to get a haircut when before he got the intercom on the wall said "walker angel walker you have a visitor "he rushed out of the chair before they could grab him again .

He went towards the visiting area where he saw his girlfriend Buffy her grandmother his grandmother cordy and his sister faith coming towards him and Dupree and a few others who moved and danced behind him Buffy came forward towards him while the others went to the different guys including Dupree.

They kept singing until she and the others moved away from them and backwards him and the others kept saying "let me out".

They kept banging the phones on the glass frame that separated him and his girlfriend and the others until the glass broke after that he went through the broken glass grabbed Buffy and bent her down and kissed her on the lips.

That's when the judge came in he saw Buffy's grandmother she waved him over by pointing her finger at him motioning him to come to her with a smile he rose a eyebrow smiled at her and went over towards her.

After that happened the next night the newspaper came out saying the judge releases cry baby, angel smiled when he heard he was being released, he was escorted by two guards out of the jail and went through the gate to outside to go on stage with the judge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

He was on the stage with the judge, Buffy walked up to be beside him she stood next to him as he and her heard the judge say to him "cry baby the state releases you from jail your free now your rehabilitated here's three dollars and twenty five cents and a pair of clean underwear.

Angel took the money and the pair of clean underwear he went up to podium while the judge went to the drape side to be with Buffy's grandmother and angel's family and the other drapes.

When Riley and other squares booed while all the drapes yelled out yea, when Riley said "you know cry baby your lower then dirt and guess who pulled the trigger and electrocuted your daddy my grandpapa that's who and every Christmas since he tells us the story of the day he electrocuted your daddy and we just laugh".

The squares all laughed but all the drapes including his family and Buffy's grandmother were upset about what he said and felt sad for cry baby including Buffy who was looking at him with sad eyes.

Hatchet face said "let me punch his ugly face" the other drapes cry baby's family and Buffy's grandmother and the judge said "yea",

Angel looked at her "that's ok hatchet not until I'm done with this maggot have you ever played the automobile game called chicken".

Riley laughed with his cronies and the slut Darla and the rest of the squares with him he said "yea I know the game my car against your jalopy and I'm man enough you big cry baby". When he said that his cronies the slut and the other squares faked tears and said" boo hoo".

Angel got really upset he said "that's Mr. Baby to you I've got new rules sucker how about on top of the car" and whoever turns says chicken.

Riley said "sure" then Angel turned to the press he said "fellows of the press this race is dedicated to my daddy and I would like to sing something in his honor something hillbilly".

When he said that many drapes including his family, gang and girlfriend said "yea" he said "something colored" with his eyes all bugged out which he looked really mad.

When he said that Riley yelped and covered his ears saying "yikes" while the drapes and Angel's gang and family Buffy's grandmother and the judge said "is this illegal" Buffy's grandmother said "stop this insanity please". after he said those things he grabbed Buffy and gave her a kiss on the lips then all of them including the drapes and the squares plus riley and his cronies and the slut Darla were going to his place where he lives to do the race.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

When they got ready angel and his gang were getting ready with Cordy Milton and hatchet face holding black and white checkered flags for the race.

Angel started to sing while getting on top of the car while his sister Faith in labor pains was getting into the car followed by her and Angel's grandmother in the front seat along with their uncle in the driver's seat of Angel's car.

Faith sat in the backseat of the car and they were ready to go while on the other side of the field Buffy's grandmother went towards Riley's car with the squares she said "riley stop this race call it off it's too dangerous ".

Riley looked at her from on top of the car he said Mrs. Vernon summers you were born a square you're going to die as a square your coming with me".

She had a shocked face when Riley's two cronies grabbed her by the arms while she was struggling when they pushed her in the car and closed the door on her.

Buffy's grandmother went halfway out of the car when she called out to riley who was on top of the car she said "Riley stop this race and get down form up there this minute" Riley told her sit down you traighter she sat down in the car then taped the driver on the shoulder of Riley's car she said "what are you doing stop this driving".

With Buffy's grandmother calling for help yelling "Buffy someone help me" Buffy was singing on stage with the African Americans playing instruments including Dupree on drums.

When Buffy heard the call from her grandmother she went off stage and got on the motorcycle that Dupree had and was driving towards them while the judge when he turned around and heard her voice went to help her grandmother.

While Riley and Angels car were almost heading towards each other when Riley panicked he yelled out "turn the wheel" when one of his cronies turned the wheel he yelled out "chicken" when the driver turned the wheel he crashed into a chicken coop.

While angel won the race he got excited he yelled out "yea" while Buffy was on the motorcycle holding Dupree's waist when there was a bump and she flew and Angel caught her in his arms when she was in the air.

Everyone had tears on their faces even faith and her boyfriend who was with her in the car holding the baby she just gave birth to and both had one tear on their face.

As we as her and Angels uncle and grandmother both had one tear on their face and as well as Cordy Hatchet face and hatchet faces boyfriend Milton had one tear on their faces as well as Dupree and faiths two kids and Buffy's grandmother and the judge who now turned drape had a tear on their face.

While when angel was holding both of them had two tears on their faces and they looked at each other kissed then looked at the people in front of them smiling enjoying the night.


End file.
